


Photograph

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "imagine based off the song Photograph by Ed Sheeran."





	Photograph

Opie smiled as he recalled the photograph. He remembered the day vividly. Gemma had gone around snapping pictures of everyone at the fundraiser, wanting to add some more photos around the clubhouse. She was sneaky and great at capturing those candid moments when you thought no one was looking. The photo of Opie and you sitting together on a blanket and looking up at the exploding fireworks was one of them.

Serenity was exuded from the picture. The trees hidden in the shadows towards the background were swaying lightly in the evening breeze, the soft shine of the lights gave a subtle glow to the picture. If you looked close enough, you could see the gleaming blue and red glittering fireworks reflecting in your eyes. You were staring up into the sky watching the show but Opie’s eyes were trained on you. He stared at you as you leaned back and relaxed against his chest. The love in the photo was tangible.

He sighed as he opened his eyes, still laying down and staring up at the tally marks he’d made on the underneath of the mattress above him. Only 13 days until he got released and he could see you in person. This stint was excessively hard on the both of you, the longest one that he’d had to serve while the two of you were together.

You’d been fighting and not really speaking when things had gone down and the boys had gotten picked up. In those last couple moments, before they took him away, you’d both wished that you hadn’t been immaturely ignoring each other and had spent that time together. He’d pulled out his wallet and handed you the picture. You’d kissed him passionately, making him promise to come back to you and stuck the picture into the back pocket of your jeans. You’d only had time to share one more quick peck before they cuffed him and pulled him away, leaving you standing in the middle of the lot.

Neither of you knew, but before bed every night, you both thought about the photo. When you felt especially lonely, you’d keep it next to you as you slept, always slipping it back into the pocket of your jeans every morning. That picture went everywhere with you. It made it easier, having to be without him. When you looked at the picture, you felt the ache in your heart calm a little. When he was having a harder day, when he felt himself letting his anger getting the best of him, he relaxed and imagines the picture in his mind. The picture soothed the both of you, brought you back to that night and filled you with the same love that you felt when it was taken. The moment was frozen in time and even in your loneliest moments, neither of you ever felt truly alone. The photograph was a piece of Opie, a piece of you, a piece of the love that you had and shared with each other. It wasn’t him but it was as close as you were going to get to him for now and that was enough for you until he got home.


End file.
